


死不瞑目（沙雕PWP）

by No_1492_the_ninth_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_1492_the_ninth_moon/pseuds/No_1492_the_ninth_moon
Summary: 试图对斑做些什么的小迷弟以尸体状态旁观两位大佬搞在一起（物理）的死不瞑目吐槽。





	死不瞑目（沙雕PWP）

我已经死了。是枪杀。开枪的人手法利落，一看便是熟手，子弹从左侧颅骨穿入，然后停留在了我的脑子里，一瞬间就杀死了我。  
我甚至不觉得疼。  
但我觉得我死的好冤啊。  
事情是这样。我是个孤儿，打小就混迹街头，小偷小摸、偶尔抢劫，收上一点钱给开片的大佬们捧场。火之国秩序混乱，国主不过是个摆设，真正掌握整个国家的是大大小小的帮会。就在一个月前，我被兄弟背刺进了局子，没想到走狗屎运得了门路加入团扇，火之国呼风唤雨只手遮天的大帮派之一。又是另一个狗屎运，我竟然跟在我大哥身后见到了团扇大当家的。  
宇智波斑。他真美。  
他头发很长，很不服帖，向四面八方支棱着，被领子顶着在后颈翘起来；三件套在他身上那么合适，领口开了两颗扣子，白得晃眼；他的眼底有深重的卧蚕，这不仅无损于他完美精致的五官，甚至更添了一抹……风情。我知道他杀伐果断、冷酷无情，这样描述他一定会遭到报应，但我无法克制自己。他的黑眼睛有一种神秘的美感，被他盯住的瞬间，我觉得好像有枪顶在我的后脊梁上。  
原谅我干巴粗糙的描述，因为我没有读过什么书。  
他看起来这么强大、这么美。我发誓此生效忠于他，就算他毫不在意。  
背地里谈到他时，人们称他为“君主”。  
在敌对帮会千手的大当家死后，我们想，这个称呼很快就要名副其实了。  
总之，我偷看他的事情被他发现了。他、他看起来很冷淡、很严肃，看我就像看蝼蚁——这、这当然是……当然的。  
我很害怕。不是怕自己的性命不保。我担心他生气。  
但……出乎我意料的是，他没有。  
那是什么意思？我的心提到了嗓子眼。我这辈子的狗屎运够多了。  
直到我被带进他的房间时，我还是晕晕乎乎的。  
他——他好像刚洗过澡，看起来湿漉漉的。  
他只穿了一件浴衣！  
他好白啊！  
似乎是我惶恐的样子取悦了他，他发出了一声嗤笑，招手让我过去。  
“害怕了？”他笑着说，“刚刚怎么不怕？”  
我觉得自己膨胀得比整个房间都大。我看起来一定蠢爆了。  
我从他的指尖接过那副银光闪闪的手铐——天哪，我在干什么！  
我抓住他的手腕将他的右手拷在了床头。  
宇智波斑，那个不可一世的、权势滔天的男人就躺在我眼前！只穿了一件薄薄的浴衣、被锁住了一只手、没有武器！而他看着我的眼里带着笑意，隐含着暗暗的鼓励。  
这要是能忍住简直不是人！  
我掀开了他的浴衣，然后我就死了。  
我倒下去的时候，要不是死人不能有表情，我一定是一脸懵逼的。  
杀我的那个人从窗台翻进来。他也是长发，不过看起来比宇智波斑的要柔顺得多，小麦色的脸面无表情，提着一把银光闪闪的手枪。  
宇智波斑在我中枪的瞬间就用左手不知从哪抽出了一把枪，稳稳地对准了那个凶手。  
那个凶手看起来一点都不紧张，居然随手把枪放在窗台上，然后提起我的尸体扔在地上。  
现在斑的一只手被拷在床头，如果真的打起来，斑一定处于下风了！第一枪没打中的话斑就危险了啊啊啊！我现在深恨自己的不警惕了，居然让斑落入这种境地！  
似乎是嫌弃我的血把床单弄脏，那个凶手从床底下抽出一把刀——他为什么知道床底下有刀——将我倒下的拿一小块床单割下来扔在地上，幸亏斑的床够大，这并没有影响到斑躺的地方。  
做完这一切之后，他向斑走过去。我的心提到了嗓子眼。  
开枪啊！现在开枪一定能打到他！  
你的枪口离他的头只有五米！四米！三米！  
开枪啊斑！  
我木着我的鬼脸看着那个凶手自己把额头顶在斑的枪口，然后开始操他。  
斑一直没有开枪。即使他被操得泪流满面，胡乱呻吟，手都在抖了，也没开枪。  
尼玛啊！  
从斑断断续续的呜咽里我得知原来杀我的这个人叫柱间。  
我艹，是千手家那个死了的大当家。  
说好的死了呢？  
“要是我不来，你就真让他做了是不是？”  
柱间的语气听起来好像就是很普通的疑问句，但我一个死人都被吓出一身冷汗你们信吗？  
md我的死居然还是情杀？  
“死人也有发言权？”  
斑哼了一声，一边喘一边尖刻地说。  
柱间整个人都绷紧了，发力一挺，斑的上身就狠狠撞上床头，手铐哗啦一响，我听见都觉得疼。  
你说你刺激他干啥呀！  
斑居然还笑。笑得很狂，很嚣张，很淋漓尽致。  
突然之间我福至心灵。我tm算是明白了！宇智波斑你是故意的！千手这大当家的不知道为什么要假死，宇智波斑早就知道，为了把他逼出来，才勾引了我！  
这俩人早就搞在一起了！  
我屮艸芔茻！  
我死得冤！真冤！太冤了！  
窦娥都没我冤！  
他俩搞了一轮，床都快散架了。我衷心希望这张床质量够好，因为我的尸体在地上，脚落在床底下，万一床塌了，我的腿会断。  
我百无聊赖地被迫围观两位大佬的肉搏战。斑被日的样子比我想象的还要美，然而这跟我有什么关系？日他的那个人也很美，但毕竟是他杀了我，我决定真情实感地黑他。  
我知道是我对斑图谋不轨在先！那又怎么样！  
斑终于拿不住手里的枪了。其实我一直暗戳戳希望他能手指一抽把他姘头毙了。千手柱间也真的很勇，头上顶着枪还硬是把斑给日到神志不清。这都硬得起来我真的是服气的。看来宇智波斑这军火玫瑰也只有千手柱间能消受了。  
柱间捏住了斑的手腕，反手把枪抢下来了。他压住斑狠狠地亲他，声音大到我在床底下都听得到。然后他开枪打断了那个手铐。  
哇大佬们的情趣都是这么危险的东西吗？  
话说斑的护卫们都哪去了，大佬卧室里都开了两枪了也不过来看一眼？  
卧槽，细思恐极。  
我真是太年轻了啊啊啊啊！  
斑的手腕都磨破了，柱间看起来特别心疼地给他揉、吹气……又舔又亲。  
嗯好了，我知道了，你们又要开搞了是吧？  
柱间把斑翻过去掐着后脖颈按在床上，从后面弄他。斑把脸埋在臂弯里也捂不住他的声音，被揉成一团的浴衣掀到腰上，白白的大腿间涨红的那玩意随着他的哭叫一甩一甩的。柱间的表情看起来很奇异地混合着凶狠和怜惜，浑身肌肉收缩运动，像什么可怖的野兽。他还真有劲，斑腰上腿上全是他的指印……我是不是说了要黑他的？  
咳，收回前言。  
从刚才的一轮来看，千手柱间的持久力比宇智波斑要强，而且宇智波斑可以只靠后面射出来。结果这一轮就推翻了我的结论。千手柱间确实很持久，还每每在快射了的时候拔出来缓一会，反复了四次，然而就这样，宇智波斑都一直没射？  
看来是我低估了他。  
然后我就听见斑求饶了。  
妈呀，宇智波斑居然这样示弱，这风情万种的，我一个死人都快爆鼻血了！  
千手柱间你要是男人就绝对不能放过他！干死他！  
原来宇智波斑被人从后面操会射不出来？我的天！那他经历了几次干高潮了？他的那玩意都涨成紫色了……不会被玩坏吧……  
千手柱间你挺住！不要停！玩坏他！  
哦……真遗憾，即使是千手柱间也挺不住了，哎，可以理解。  
等下，就这样睡了吗？你们是不是忘了还有件事要处理？  
我不是说清理，我是说我的尸体还在地上呢！  
喂！  
我心情很糟糕地在地上躺了一晚上。  
斑起床迷糊的样子真可爱！  
原谅你利用我的事了，赶紧叫人来给我收尸吧。  
等？  
喂！  
千手柱间你撒什么娇！昨天被干的又不是你！我都看到了！  
还要斑给你揉腰？  
斑你还真揉？  
纵欲过度是他自己的问题喂！  
我决定讨厌千手柱间！  
……  
柱间你不要叫了。  
真的，你再叫，我一个死人都要硬了。  
我真的硬了！你们俩快想起我啊！我都尸僵了喂！  
怎么又搞起来了？斑的屁股这么铁的吗？  
喂————————！！！  
你们到底打算什么时候给我收尸啊！


End file.
